Whatever
by Gin Snape
Summary: Ginny sigue luchando por ganarse el corazón del niño que vivio, pero no solo tiene que lidiar con la ingenuidad de Harry, si no tambien con su nuevo oponente en el amor.


Estaba oscuro, húmedo y las respiraciones tenían que ser lentas, no se podía respirar, tuvieron que quitarse la mayoría de la

**Derechos reservados a J.K Rowling sin fines de lucro.**

**Derechos reservados a Dolce & Gabbana sin fines de copia o imitacion.**

Estaba oscuro, húmedo y las respiraciones tenían que ser lentas, no se podía respirar, tuvieron que quitarse la mayoría de la ropa para poder refrescarse solo un momento, por más fría que estuviese la mazmorra, ese closet era lo peor.

Un quejido de disgusto se oyó, y un golpe seguido de susurros.

-Mejor quédate quieto, eres un maldito gigante, ¿Quién te mando crecer más de lo que debes? Baja la cabeza si no quieres golpearte de nuevo-Susurro la voz femenina en el oscuro closet.

-¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes? Mira que la pobretona no aprovecha en que este semidesnudo en un closet con ella-Espeto una voz varonil y ronca.

-Cállate Malfoy, creo que la gata de Flitch nos ha oído… no para de maullar y caminar enfrente de la puerta.

Malfoy se quedo quieto, algo incomodo se acerco a Ginny, esta lo miro desconfiada, luego abrió los ojos de par en par, Malfoy la había acercado a él como si fuese costumbre.

Ginny lo miro desafiante antes de preguntar qué diantres estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan rápido cambias de opinión?

-Ya quisieras, así es más fácil para mi, no me golpeo y hay más espacio-Se defendió el rubio, quien ignoro la amenaza latente de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Se callaron al oír pasos, y voces que no paraban de nombrar algo. Por un momento pensaron que era Flitch buscando a su gata, pero el mundo se les callo antes de poder decir Crucio.

-Hermione, tu gato esta acá-Una voz casi grave se dejo oír, y otros pasos se oyeron.

-¡Oh Merlín! Gracias Harry ¿Pero que haces tu aquí hermosura de pelusa?-Se oyó la voz mimosa de Hermione.

Por un momento Ginny se enfureció, ¿como era posible que Hermione le dijera a SU hombre hermosura? Repentinamente cambio de parecer, por que aunque Harry tuviese un pelo incontrolable, no era pelusa.

Draco se movió incomodo nuevamente, y sin querer un caldero se callo, golpeando el hombro de Ginny, quien dio un gritito de dolor. Malfoy intento parar el golpe sordo que se aproximaba, pero fue en vano caer encima de Ginny e intentar tomar el caldero por detrás de la cintura de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo alarmada Hermione

-Creo que es hora de echar a perder una unión romántica-dijo riendo entre dientes el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Ginny y Draco, rogaron a todos los magos famosos que no abriesen la puerta, mencionaron que jamás volverían a llamar loco a Dumbledore, rezaron por todos los santos que no conocían y hasta le prometieron a Papa Noel no pedir regalos costosos o material incendiable.

Claro que como eso jamás sucedería, no se les contendió lo que pidieron y sin más, no tuvieron de otra que actuar… Otra vez.

-¿Malfoy?-Harry reconoció aquel cabello rubio, y esa piel blanca-Otra ronda, nuevamente Hermione y yo tenemos el honor de interrumpirte.

Hermione sonrió, pero al ver que el rubio tenía el torso desnudo y al parecer el pantalón sin cinturón, hay que recalcar, se caía de un lado dejando ver unos boxers ajustados, se ruborizo.

-Potter, arruinándome la vida. ¿Es que te gusto acaso?-Le dijo sonriendo cínicamente mientras se volteaba intentando ocultar a Ginny, quien se enojo al oír lo ultimo que menciono el rubio.

-Malfoy, por más que me desees no te correspondo-Le respondió con la misma sopa, Draco sonrió nuevamente, dejando al joven ojiverde desconcertado-Solo salgan y será más fácil, te salvaste esta vez por que estas en tus terrenos.

Ginny sonrió con la clara idea de que su macho era muy gentil hasta con sus enemigos. Intento salir pero Draco le impedía el paso.

-Entonces no importa a quien tenga atrás mío, ¿verdad?-Pregunto con fingida preocupación, cosa que capto Harry y sin más asintió.

-No creo que ella quiera salir…-Cosa que no era verdad, Ginny se moría por salir-Vamos, la he dejado en paños… Pero a ella, al parecer, creo no le importa-Termino el rubio.

Y Ginny capto que era cierto, lo único que la cubría era su túnica la cual uso como falda ya que su ropa interior era muy exigente, y su sujetador, que aunque cubría sus pechos, era semitransparente, como lamento no haber lavado su ropa.

Y pues, como ahora sabrán, Ginny luchaba nuevamente, claro que ahora para quedarse dentro.

Malfoy la tomo del brazo sonriendo, Ginny no podía con tal fuerza, y salio, cubriéndose con lo que podía.

Harry y Hermione de repente tuvieron la urgencia de gritar, vomitar, imitar a Emily Rose y luego desmayarse por ver que su mandíbula estaba desencajada.

Ginny ahora se preguntaba, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo para haber terminado así?

Draco observo con cínismo como Harry no paraba de señalarlos, y Hermione se cubría los ojos… ya que Draco no tuvo la prudencia de subir sus pantalones, ya que al parecer quería presumir que o tenía buen cuerpo, un buen "amigo" o, sus Dolce & Gabbana.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Una semana antes…_

-Comer así, ¿te beneficia?-Cuestiono la pobre pelirroja mientras esquivaba los trocitos de comida que su hermano lanzaba al masticar.

-Nof a mi, hi no af mi eftomafgo-Quizo explicar Ron mientras deboraba más comida.

Todos se rieron, y el mismo Ron tambien hasta que la comida se fue por otro lado y se ahogaba.

-Merlín, esto es peor que ver a un burro excitado-dijo alguien que arrastro las palabras con asco detrás de Ginny.

-El que piensa quiere, Malfoy-Comento con astucia una Hermione Granger.

-No creo que seas la persona indicada para decir eso, a no ser que la comadreja ya se te monto, que asco-Río ante su comentario, y antes de que Hermione propinara malas palabras, se fue a su mesa.

-Bueno para el que me estaba ahogando, si no ese hijo de puta no se la acaba-amenazo al aire Ron-Se me fue el apetito, nos vemos en el ahula de Bins.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando como se perdia Ron por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-No se… ¿Por qué dudo sobre…-señalo Harry mirando lo que su amigo había comido, más bien tragado, y los platos vacios y solo llenos de morusas-…dijo que perdió el apetito?

Todos rieron, olvidando olimpicamente lo de Malfoy.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, clase con Snape, que mejor que tenerlo de primera hora-dijo sarcastica Ginny, tomando su bolso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todo hubiese ido bien si no se hubiese desviado para tomar la torre, todo por creer que así se llegaba más fácil a las mazmorras.

Definitivamente estaba perdida, y los rumbos que tomaba no eran buenos, lamentablemente todo le salia mal, dio vuelta en una esquin a curveada, y corrío, nada era bueno.

-Esto pasa por creer que las esquinas te llevan siempre a donde quieres-se quejo.

-Más bien, esto pasa por que la idiotez se hereda.

Ginny se paralizo, no era bueno estar sola en un pasillo que casi nadie conocia, según ella, con Malfoy.

Malfoy se acerco a la pelirroja, alzando su brazo mientras hacía un movimiento gracioso con la mano mientras acariciaba su pelo albino y lo alborotaba.

-¿No hablas, o que?-pregunto rodeandola

Ginny alzo su cara para poder mirar a Malfoy, la estatura del rubio se hacía notar más de lo debido.

-Estas enana, Weasley. Nada mal para una comadreja.

-No, simplemente tu eres un engendro mutado de gigante y vampiro-se defendio.

-Oh, mira que no me ofendes, pequeña.

Malfoy se había acercado lo suficiente como para no ignorar que a Ginny le asustaba estar en le mismo lugar que el.

Malfoy río entre dientes y agacho la cabeza, alzando su mirada con un movimiento casi elegante.

Ginny no podía creer lo gran cinico que podría ser, hasta ahora.

-Malfoy, más te vale alejarte de mi, si no quieres que te heche alguna maldición-amenazo desconfiada Ginny, buscando su varita de entre sus ropas.

-Weasley, no estoy aquí para jugar con hechizos tontos con una niña que no lo vale-Respondió, sentandose a los pies de una armadura.

Ginny dejo de buscar, no sin estar alerta, y se quedo mirandolo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-De ti, ¿qué puedo sacar? Digo, a menos que me otorges tu pobreza-Bromeo, pero se callo.

-Ambos somos socios-Anunció serio, acomodando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Ginny no pudo ocultar su expresión y evito preguntar, ya que Malfoy empezo a hablar de nuevo.

-Weasley, tu te traes algo con Potter…

-¿Algún problema?-le interrumpio.

-…Pero no son amantes-prosigio, por lo que Ginny decidio no hablar-ni creo que sean amigos, por lo menos intimos.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Qué paciencia la tuya Weasley-ironizo-Definitivamente, no se si tu cabezita lo logre captar, voy por el mismo trago.

Ginny no comprendía lo que Malfoy decía, y se harto.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, pero bien, Malfoy-se desespero.

-Potter, deseo a Potter.

-¿Cómo complice tuyo?-se burlo la pelirroja.

-Como amante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nota de Autora: **_  
Esto es algo que me invente mientras veía como mi vecino se la metia a un primo… No la verdad no, es que a_sí _esta mi mente, la desencia del asunto._

Ya que a Rowling se le hizo gracioso, mato a todos los personajes que iba a utilizar, a mi me sera gracioso resucitarlos! Si, se joden, los resucito y tambien a…. no digo por que mi hermano esta cerca (no ha leido el libro, looooooooooseer xD)

_Normalmente mis historias son de: metete a la cama conmigo, o si no te violo.  
en fin, espero esta historia muestre que con el paso del tiempo he avanzado, poco tal vez, en escribir ficts.  
_

_(Recuerdo sobre el primer fict que escribi en sobre Sakura y Xiao-lan, lo volví a leer despues de cuatro años y la vergüenza se apodero, no he vuelto a escribir nada de CCS desde ese trauma … )_

_Gin__Snape _

**2.Nota:  
**_Ningun personaje aquí es mio, por más que quiera…, estos personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, si, si, la mujer que tire de su altar despues de leer ese final tan… vamos, Rowling no es buena en epilogos como lo es rompiendo los corazones de los fans de parejas que hubiesen luchado por su amor cofSnape-Hermione,Ginny-Draco,Harry-Pansy,Tonks-Lucius,Fred-GinSnape,George-conlaviudadeGinSnape,etc…cof No que esas parejas que quedaron…Gin intenta cortarse las venas_


End file.
